In Cold Blood
by Stormyfang502
Summary: Dawnpaw, Pinepaw, and Eaglepaw aren't normal RainClan apprentices. In fact, they aren't even close to being normal. But what they are is far more deadly than most know. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Yay! Yet ANOTHER story from me, that I was relucant to write. Anywho, this part is crazy short, and do you thing I really care? Of course I don't, so there you go. This is a normal Warriors fanfic. Oh yes, I DO NOT own Warriors, I never will, and I don't expect to. So enjoy, and R&R. **

**Prologue**

The moonlight cascaded into the dense clearing, turning everything a pearly gray. Hushed whispers escaped into the darkness of the forest, muffled slightly by the gentle breeze.

"You have to take them, Gorsefang. They won't even now where they came from, let alone know that they're from a different Clan. I can't keep them," a silver she-cat hissed, nudging three kits forward.

A ginger and white tom, Gorsefang, turned away, his green eyes smoldering in anger.

"You know that I can't take them. They'll ask questions. Besides, what are you going to tell _your_ Clan, Quailsong?"

Quailsong gazed up at the night sky, her eyes cloudy.

"I plan to tell them that a badger took them. It won't be very difficult to pull off. There won't be very much they can do by the time they find the scent."

A black tom poked his head through a holly bush, his eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Gorsefang, Quailsong, I can't keep you two hidden for very long. Please try and wrap things up," he growled.

Gorsefang nodded, sweeping the three kits towards him.

"Okay, Quailsong, I'll keep them. But don't think our CVlans won't fnd out," he flicked his tail for the other tom to help him, "Stay safe, Quailsong," he meowed, picking up two of the kits by their scruffs. He waited as the other swept up the other kit before bounding out of the clearing, without giving Quailsong another look.

As the two toms left the clearing with the kits, Quailsong watched as they became smaller and smaller, until they eventually disappeared into the darkness.

X

Gorsefang stepped into the nursery, placing the kits in front of one of the queens. The gray she-cat, looked up at him, a questioning look spreading across her face.

"Gorsefang, where did you get these-"

"Never mind that, Ashwing," he snapped, "I found them in the semmed as though they were abandoned by their mother."

Ashwing stared up at him, unsure as to believe him. She gazed at the kits for a moment, hesitating for a heartbeat. She swept the three kits to her belly, adding them to her own two. She glanced down at them, and then gave Gorsefang a hard stare. She flicked her tail towards the exit of the nursery.

"You can go now," she meowed.

Gorsefang blinked in gratitude, and left for the entrance of the nursery. He breathed in the cold night air, heading over to the warriors den for some well deserved sleep. These kits were going to be the greatest warriors the forest had ever seen. Quailsong would regret ever giving them up, he would see to that goal, even if it meant destroying himself.

**A/N:**** Like I said, very short. Do I care at all? No. I hope you enjoyed this, and I beg of you, please leave a review. That's all I ask of you. See ya next chapter.**

**-Stormyfang502**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hello again. Here's chapter one. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy My Little Pony. I DO NOT own Warriors, I never will, I never expect to, so there we go. Enjoy yourselves little minions, and feast on the fruiits of my story. *Confusion*.**

**Chapter One**

Rain poured from the sky, soaking the dry forest to its last leaf. Thunder roared in the distance, scaring off whatever prey was still lurking around. Two cats trudged through the sticky mud, heads down to keep the water out of their eyes.

"Why are we out here again, Vinetail," a ginger she-cat growled.

The brown tom beside her flattened his ears in agravation, sweeping his tail through the grass.

"We're doing battle training. You need to be able to fight in any condition, even the rain, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw's ears perked up, her eyes brightening.

"Are there other cats out here? Who are they? Where are they," she questioned excitedly, bouncing on her paws.

"Shh. You don't want the enemy to hear you. Yes, there are other cats. No I can't tell you who's there, and I certainly won't tell you where they are," Vinetail growled, narrowing his eyes, "Now you're going to go out into the forest, and I'll be assessing you on your tracking skills and your fighting skills."

He hesitated for a moment, waiting for any kind of response from his apprentice.

"I will tell you this: there are more cats than you would expect to be out here," he meowed, sprinting away from Dawnpaw, "Good luck."

X

Dawnpaw's eyes darted around the forest, looking for any sign of her Clanmates. Of course, she wasn't hoping for much. If the Clan had taught her anything, it was they were as silent as the darkness. She noticed a small movement in the ferns. Well, most of them were silent anyway.

She sprang into the ferns, and felt a paw cuff her ear. A familiar black tom leapt back from her, unsheathing his claws. Dawnpaw followed suite, baring her teeth in mock anger.

"Hello, Crowpaw," she growled.

Crowpaw swiped his claws at Dawnpaw's face, just barely missing her nose. Dawnpaw lunged at Crowpaw and buried her teeth in his scruff, and gave him a jarring shake. Crowpaw pulled himself free, and staggered to his feet, slightly disoriented.

Dawnpaw sprang at Crowpaw, and pinned in him the mud, leering at the tom with content. She bounded off of him, eager to find another sparring partner.

X

She wandered through a group of pine trees, trying to discover any scents. She looked around a tree trunk, disappointed to see nothing. Something big and heavy flew from the tree, sweeping Dawnpaw off of her paws. She hissed in surprise; she wasn't expecting anybody to hide in the trees.

A dark brown tabby looked down at her with bloodlust in his eyes. Dawnpaw figured she had better get serious about this assessment. She rose to her paws, unsheathing her claws, and waited for the tabby tom make the first move.

"Pinepaw, I should have known you would have been in the pine trees," she snarled, shaking some water from her eyes.

"It _was_ pretty obvious," Pinepaw sneered, glaring at his sister. Lightning shot through the sky, illuminating everything in white. Pinepaw was waiting, already knowing what would happen next.

Dawnpaw sprang at her brother, feeling her claws connect with his flank. Pinepaw hissed in discomfort, and quickly whipped around to throw Dawnpaw off.

Dawnpaw jumped back to her paws, runnning full speed at her littermate. _I won't let him win this time,_ she thought to herself.

In a heartbeat, before Dawnpaw knew what had happened, Pinepaw stood over her, his claws poised for a death blow. A flash of brown collided with Pinepaw, shoving him away from Dawnpaw.

"That's enough Pinepaw," Vinetail growled.

Pinepaw rose to his paws, moving back towards his sister.

"Sorry, Dawnpaw," he mumbled as he helped her to her feet. He cast a nervous glance at Vinetail before bounding off in the direction of camp.

"Somebody needs to teach him some control," Vinetail sighed.

_But that's not how we learned_, Dawnpaw thought to herself,_ We were taught to forget about control._

Vinetail turned to his apprentice, pride gleaming in his green eyes.

"Good job, Dawnpaw. Next time, don't immediately try and find yor brother, alright," he meowed. Dawnpaw nodded. But next time would be different. Next time she would finally beat her brother.

"Good to hear. Now head back to camp for some rest. You've deserved it."

**A/N:**** Uhhh...what did I just write? Who knows, who cares. Hope you enjoyed. R&R!**


End file.
